tranquiltiradesfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 11 - Kazaam
''Kazaam ''is a 1996 comedy/fantasy film starring Shaquille O'Neal. It is a prequel to ''Troll 2''. Plot An annoying little pissant discovers a rapping genie inside a boombox and proceeds to make his life a living hell by enslaving him. Notable Characters *Kazaam *Max Connor *Alice Connor *Nick Matteo *Malik *Da Brat The Episode *A running theme in this episode involved Damien and Mike blaming James for the choice of the movie, despite his defense that the three of them always took forever to decide and he was just blurting out the first thing that came to mind. *It should be noted, this was after they both declared in the ''Chun-Li'' episode that James lost all movie picking privileges. Scores James - Staggering Damien - Zubaz Mike - Megatard Highlights *The pains of fuschia *Chartruese *Keeping smores in your pocket *If you buy a black market Kris Kross album, you actually make them jump. *Let's Green Egg and Ham It *Nubian Goat Eyeballs *Mike gets a triple word score for a Barton Fink reference *If Kazaam fouls you, you get two free wishes *The guys quit halfway through to browse IMDB *Mike pronounces "Leonard" as "Lee-oh-nard" *The Michael Cole synopsis *The Poem *James and Mike discover the majesty of Zubaz References *Linkin Park *Nomi Malone *''Showgirls'' *Stephen Foster *''Oliver Twist'' *''The Treasure of the Sierra Madre'' *''Sons of Anarchy'' *''The Room'' *''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' *Buff Bagwell *WWE *TNA *Hulk Hogan *Sting (wrestler) *''Titanic: The Musical'' *''Jackass'' *The Creep *The Bed Intruder *Joe Peschi *Kurt Angle *''Goodfellas'' *Matt Hoffman *Tony Hawk *Tom Derenick *Jigsaw *''The Wicker Man'' *''Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs'' *Snickers *Abba Zabba Bars *Zag Bars *Whatchamacallits *Michael J Fox *''Aladin'' *Robin Williams *TLC *''Pretty Woman'' *Criss-Cross *House of Pain (band) *Evander Holifield *''Batman Beyond'' *''Street Fighter'' *Steven Segal *''Battlefield Earth'' *''Barton Fink'' *''X-Men: First Class'' *Michael Clarke Duncan *Pinnochio *New England Patriots *New York Giants *''Prison Break'' *''Free Willy 2'' *Robert DiNero *''Superbabies: Baby Geniuses 2'' *''Daniel the Wizard'' *''Manos: The Hands of Fate'' *''Dreamwell'' *''Night Train to Mundo Fine'' *''Ben and Arthur'' *''Law and Order'' *''Homicide: Life on the Street'' *''Heroes'' *''Veronica Mars'' *''From Justin to Kelly'' *''Who's Your Caddy'' *''Space Mutiny'' *''Birdemic'' *''House of the Dead'' *''Son of the Mask'' *''Santa With Muscles'' *''The Incredibly Strange Creatures Who Stopped Living And Became Mixed Up Zombies'' *''Chairman of the Board'' *''Glitter'' *''Three Ninjas: High Noon at Mega Mountain'' *''Car 54 Where Are You'' *''Epic Movie'' *''Lawnmower Man 2'' *''Superbabies 1'' *''Fat Girls'' *''Gili'' *''Simon Says'' *Dennis Rodman *''Double Team'' *''Barney's Great Adventure'' *''It's Pat'' *''Tangents'' *''Leonard Part Six'' *Tony Jaa *''Dragon Ball'' *''Shaq-Fu'' *''Super Troopers'' *''NBA Jam'' *''Tron'' *''Star Fox'' *''Power Rangers'' *''South Park'' *''Steel'' *''Three Ninjas: Kick Back'' *The Road Warriors *Mr. T *Jesse Ventura *''Burn Hollywood Burn'' *''All About Eve'' *''Striptease'' *Michael Bolton *''I Know Who Killed Me'' *''Eyes Wide Shut'' *''Saved By The Bell'' *''Bold and the Beautiful'' *Redman *Methodman *Tool *''Teen Titans'' Tiradesverse tropes *Protagonist? - Max Connor *Real protagonist - Alice Connor *Plot convenience - Kazaam being able to just revive Max out of nowhere *Finer Cronies and Goons, Inc. - Pretty much everyone who works for Malik and Nick *Evil group laughter - "What is this--an amusement park?" *Nontendre - Probably half the script *This fucking scene - The Max/Kazaam "rap" "battle" *Unrealistic Real Estate - Max's room Ending Song Before and After Previous Episode - Episode 10 - Showgirls Next Episode - Episode 12 - Birdemic: Shock and Terror Category:Episodes Category:Comedy films Category:Fantasy films Category:1996 films Category:Family films